


Reporter in the Making(?)

by MyladysBlackCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladysBlackCat/pseuds/MyladysBlackCat
Summary: Temporary Title, Trying to decide what to put.What if Batman was only in comics and Movies and Marinette made them?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 41





	Reporter in the Making(?)

"Marinette over here!"

"Madam Marinette you look ravishing. Who created your dress?"

"Oh oh over here I have a question! Madam!" A jumpy reporter, no older than maybe fourteen, waved her hand to get Marinette's attention. She walked over and held out her hand to the young reporter. She took it and shook it fast excited to meet her in person. "It's a pleasure to meet you madam Marinette. Can you answer a question for me?" Camera all over continued to take photos as other VIP guests past.

"What's the question?" Her accent softly sounded through her English words. Other reporters were standing there holding out recorders or mics as well waiting to hear.

"After the premiere can I get an interview with you?" She looked like she was prepared to be turned down, but her voice was shaky showing she was scared. Marinette smiled and lifted the rope.

"Why don't you come with me and we can have the interview now." The young reporter squealed then quickly moved to her side. Something about this reporter gave Marinette a sense of nostalgia. They walked passed the security guards then found a place in the center of the theatre lobby for them to sit down and talk. The reporter looked all over and saw almost everyone on the rich and famous to the poor and wild.

"Mrs. Marinette, I want to ask you a few questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." The reporter began. Marinette nodded with a smile watching as she turned on her recorder and grabbed her note pad wiggling in her seat trying to remain calm. "Okay, so what brought you here? To America I mean."

"Well first of all, please call me Marinette, calling Mrs. Or Madam makes me feel older than I am." She smiled. "Well, I moved here from Paris, France. My inspiration was coming to a stalling point that I wanted to experience the world to find something new."

"How long have you been here?"

"No more than three years." Marinette moved her blue hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Three years? Surely you've been here longer." Marinette smiled and shook her head. "Then what is your favorite place so far?"

"I'd have to say either... Metropolis or Gotham." The reporters eyes grew wide.

"Wait, those are fictional places."

"Mmm... That is true but that is why I love them. I had read the comics since I can remember. My papa and I would sit around and watch the tv shows every Saturday. That was when the idea of leaving to America came into play." Marinette chuckled.

"I see... So are you the director of this movie, or just the customer designer?"

"I am actually the co-director. My husband is director. My brother in laws helped as well. If you want after the movie I can introduce you. I bet they wouldn't mind." The young reporter was about to say something more when an announcement was made for the movie to begin. Marinette took the young girls arm and lead her into the theatre to sit next to her. No one else sat down beside them just in the seats behind them. The movie began with a bat signal then showed Batman sitting on a ledge, as other characters began to show up from the shadows only revealing theirs masked faces.

As the movie went on showing fight scenes, civilian experiences, comedy moments, then an ending of tears, the movie came to an end, showing the credits of all who worked on the film. The young reporter was excited to have given this once in a life time experience. The lights came up and Marinette stood up waving up to someone to join them. A tall man with dark black hair and sharp green eyes walked over followed by three others with equally dark hair but blue eyes. Marinette hugged the men then kissed the skinny looking one on the lips.

"This is my husband Tim and my brother in laws, Dick, Jason, and Damian. Everyone, this is my Godchild." She smiled pointing to each one with her palm up. The reporter blinked and gasped realizing who they were.

"Hi! I'm a Sydney Lahiffe with Foreign Vlog. Thank you for this opportunity." Sydney excitedly shook each of their hands smiling as wide as her cheeks can let her.

"Would you like to meet the other actors?" Sydney nods her head and they walk back out introducing everyone from Harleen and Pamela to Jack, who played joker, and Oswald. Eventually they met up with John and Adrian at a table who were eating some small snacks.

"Eeep!! Your superboy from the Superman movie!" Sydney couldn't hold back and ran up to him ignoring Adrien and shook John's hand. Adrian just laughed getting up to walk to Marinette.

"Guess the Apple didn't fall from the tree." He said.

"Did you know she was going to be here Adrien?" Marinette raised a brow.

"My lady, why would I know and not tell you?" He wiggled his eye brows at her and she glared. "Yes, it was suppose to be a surprise to you and Sydney. I just didn't expect her to escape my apartment to come here. She has her mother's determination." They laughed and watched sitting down and just talked until it was time to head home.


End file.
